<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Recipe by Djei_Dark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106327">Lost Recipe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark'>Djei_Dark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Food Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник коротких зарисовок, которые не тянут на самостоятельные произведения. Жанры\рейтинг\предупреждения будут менятся. Всегда завершен.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chocolate/Coffee (Food Fantasy), Dragon and Phoenix/Realgar Wine (Food Fantasy), Turkey/Cheese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Улыбнись для меня (Dragon & Phoenix/Realgar Wine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вино искал на кухне утварь для вечера, но его присутствие не ощущалось. Только по тихому скрипу, доносившемуся из-за спины Мяса Лонгфенг, можно было понять, что хозяин дома. И только он нарушал эту тихую ночь над Светлым Королевством.<br/>Звезды подрагивали в темном небе, листья деревьев и садовых растений колыхались на слабом ветру, отражая своей глянцевой поверхностью серебряный свет луны. Горы, необычно спокойные, возвышались над всем миром. Сегодня по ним не ходили Падшие, даже у них был выходной.<br/>Лонгфенг с легкой ухмылкой смотрел на склоны гор с деревянной веранды дома и не мог оторвать от них взгляд. Хотя…<br/>— Не часто увидишь, как ты сидишь на одном месте так долго.<br/>Вино поставил деревянный поднос по левую руку от Лонгфенга. На нем было все необходимое для приятного вечера: две пиалы для саке, бутылочка, уже покрывшаяся испариной, два комплекта палочек и большая тарелка с сашими из рыбы, красиво выложенным на мелком льду. Кусочки, идеально нарезанные из самых разнообразных даров моря: лосось, форель, окунь, макрель, осьминог, креветки, гребешок, сайра, икра ежа и фугу. Но помимо опасной рыбы, которая всегда присутствовала на их посиделках, был еще один вид сашими, который заставил Мясо Лонгфенг довольно сузить глаза. Нежно-розовое мясо, проглядывающее сквозь жареную оболочку, лежало в центре, а, значит, к нему надо будет приступить только в самом конце.<br/>— Ты меня балуешь, — Лонгфенг перевел взгляд на непроницаемое лицо Вино и широко улыбнулся.<br/>— Я всего лишь нашел мясо, которое соответствует моим стандартам, — мужчина завел свои длинные волосы за уши и взял в руки пиалу, чтобы наполнить ее саке.<br/>Может быть Духи Еды и не могли почувствовать температуру, но они чувствовали яды. А Вино Реальгар знал про них все. Сашими из Фугу было одним из его коронных блюд, а вот курицу он до этих пор не трогал.<br/>— Хочешь посмотреть, как я корчусь от боли в животе? — хохотнул Лонгфенг и принял пиалу.<br/>— Брось, — Вино поджал губы и дождался, пока наполнят его пиалу. — Неужели не доверяешь мне?<br/>— Напротив, — Лонгфенг подцепил палочками кусочек лосося.- Мне кажется, ты любишь, когда я мучаюсь.<br/>— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — Вино ошарашено посмотрел на друга.<br/>Но его оставили в неведении, заставляя бросать нервные взгляды на мужчину. У Вина дрожали руки, когда он по тихим фырканьем наливал саке. Лонгфенг не давал до себя дотронуться, а, когда поднос наполнился пустой посудой и оказался за их спинами, позволил придвинуться ближе.<br/>— Мне кажется, ты достаточно натерпелся, — тихо прошептал Вино, опуская глаза на свои сложенные на коленях руки.<br/>Лонгфенг не сразу понял его слова. Он слишком сосредоточился на тишине, которая пронизывала окружающее пространство. Ночной тишине, которая не нарушалась даже сверчками или пением птиц, но нарушилась голосом Вина. Потом он долго пытался понять смысл и даже повернул к напарнику голову. Длинные волосы закрывали его лицо и подсвечивались с одной стороны теплым светом свечей дома, а с другой — холодным серебристо-голубым светом луны. Он протянул руку, чтобы открыть лицо Вина, но увидел, какой она была черной…<br/>— Ты до сих пор волнуешься за меня? — хмыкнул Лонгфенг и схватил друга за подбородок.<br/>— А с чего я должен перестать? — Вино, снова поджав губы, повернулся к нему лицом.<br/>— Боже, я хотел всего лишь поиздеваться над тобой, но не хотел доводить, — мечник нежно провел пальцами по щеке, и Вино в ответ потерся о них. — Прости.<br/>— Скажи, я тебя чем-то расстроил? — Вино поднял на Лонгфенга свои испуганные глаза.<br/>Мясо выдавил из себя нервный смешок и убрал руку. Вот сейчас ему стало особенно некомфортно, и он благодарил небеса за то, что Вино Реальгар не мог контролировать яды.<br/>— Ты сегодня улыбался девушке, — пробурчал Лонгфенг и посмотрел на полную луну, окончательно вошедшую в зенит.<br/>— Что? Девушке? — Вино слегка наклонил голову вбок, не понимая, о чем говорил мужчина. — Какой девушке? Мы сегодня встречались с девушками?<br/>Мясо Лонгфенг устало промычал что-то невразумительное. Конечно, Вино мог узнать болезнь по самым незначительным деталям, но был абсолютно нерасторопен в повседневной жизни.<br/>— Да, встречались, — твердо сказал Лонгфенг, стараясь скрыть свое недовольство. — Она продала тебе какие-то порошки.<br/>— А, — Вино взял себя за подбородок, но тут же нахмурился. — Ты обиделся на то, что я соблюдал этикет между продавцом и покупателем?<br/>Теперь Лонгфенг прошептал несколько ругательств, в том числе и в сторону себя за то, что он был таким, и Вина, который не понимал очевидных вещей. Хотя он неоднократно говорил о них. Примерно так же часто, как Вино говорил Лонгфенгу не трогать его вещи.<br/>— Ну, что с тобой делать, — обреченно сказал Вино и вздохнул. — Я весь извелся, даже приготовил неизвестное для меня блюдо, а он всего лишь обиделся за улыбку постороннему человеку.<br/>— Ну, я же уже извинился, — буркнул Лонгфенг, который все еще был не в силах посмотреть на друга. — Ты бы видел, как она смотрела тебе вслед.<br/>Вино снова вздохнул. Всегда было так, Лонгфенг делал то, что хотел, и потом рассыпался извинениями, но все же в некоторые моменты он стоял до победного.<br/>— Как мне извиниться перед тобой? Тебе не хватило выпивки или сашими? Может, принести еще?<br/>— Лучше улыбнись для меня самой милой улыбкой, которой можешь.<br/>Лонгфенг посмотрел на Вино, и тот с легкостью выдержал взгляд. Хмыкнув, мужчина улыбнулся уголками губ, и в следующую секунду Лонгфенг жадно впился в них. Слегка прикусывая губы любовника, он аккуратно повалил Вино на пол веранды. Но мужчина не был против такого напора, даже наоборот, сжимая плечи, прижал его к себе, чтобы впоследствии тишину ночи нарушал только шелест ткани.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Turkey/Cheese</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Казалось, что празднование нового года после салютов разгорелось только сильнее. Люди все ходили и ходили между прилавками, насыщаясь едой и развлечениями. Индейка вздохнул и поджал губы. Делать ему было нечего, Эггнога увели какие-то девушки, Шампанское и Торт гуляли наедине, а Рис пошла помогать своему Мастеру.<br/>Многочисленные будки ломились от еды и ожидавших ее приготовления людей, а Индейку разве что не выворачивало от запахов — победа в поедании булочек далась ему с трудом. Живот неприятно тянуло, а в следующую секунду ему пришлось уворачиваться от девушки, которая как черт из табакерки выскочила прямо перед ним.<br/>— Ах!<br/>Индейка взмахнул крыльями, поднимая подолы легкого белоснежного платья девушки. Ее золотистые локоны взметнулись вверх, открывая лицо и позволяя узнать ее.<br/>— Ты же моя соперница!<br/>Будущий король аккуратно схватил ее за локоть, помогая занять устойчивую позицию.<br/>— Спасибо, — девушка улыбнулась и перехватила свой пакет с едой. — Поздравляю с победой!<br/>— А где твои фанаты? — Индейка посмотрел по сторонам и не увидел блондина, который увлеченно поддерживал девушку на состязании.<br/>— Ты тоже один, — фыркнула девушка и тяжело вздохнула. — Я как раз их искала, они снова куда-то пропали…<br/>— В будке с выпечкой? — Индейка недоверчиво изогнул бровь.<br/>— На голодный желудок плохо думается, — уверенно сказала девушка и достала круассан, политый глазурью.<br/>— Голодный? — Индейка почувствовал, как его перышки испуганно встали дыбом при виде того, с каким аппетитом девушка уплетала выпечку. — Ты же…<br/>— Вообще это грубо — заводить разговор с девушкой, не представившись, — несмотря на полный рот сдобы, девушку было отчетливо слышно.<br/>Она не понимала, почему Индейка увязался за ней. В ее глазах читалось недовольство, но все же проскакивал и огонек любопытства.<br/>— А, да, — Индейка поправил съехавшую корону и кивнул. — Индейка к вашим услугам в поисках пропавших компаньонов. Что? — парень надулся, когда девушка одарила его подозрительным взглядом. — Мне все равно делать нечего.<br/>— Сыр, — она слегка кивнула. — Ну, пойдем тогда. Я видела где-то ларек с леденцами, — задумчиво улыбнулась она и потянулась за булочкой с корицей.<br/>Теперь шествие между будками разбавлялось шуршанием пакета Сыр. Индейка очень хотел спросить, как в нее влезало столько всего, но помнил, что она отлично бросала еду в ответ на неуместные вопросы.<br/>— Где ты в последний раз видела своих компаньонов?<br/>Но девушка его не слушала, только смотрела по сторонам, и ее уши забавно подрагивали от возбуждения. Нос дергался, когда она принюхивалась к запахам, доносившимся из очередного киоска. И пару раз она задела его своим тонким как хлыст хвостом.<br/>— Ах! Там есть мороженное! Смотри, как его делают!<br/>Сыр восторженно указала на ларек, где на холодное блюдо выливали сливки и крошили начинку. Девушка не чувствовала враждебности со стороны парня, да и то, что она подслушала во время фестиваля, давало надежду на то, что он не охотился за ней. А вот наблюдать, как Индейка постепенно зеленел при виде еды, ее искренне забавляло.<br/>— Ох, — девушка хотела уже развернуться. — Оно дорогое…<br/>Индейка удивленно посмотрел на в мгновение погрустневшую спутницу и взмахнул крыльями, чтобы подняться над небольшой толпой, наблюдавшей за представлением. Повар, который закончил готовить одну из порций, заметил, как Индейка, не обращая внимания на ждущих своей очереди клиентов, подплыл к прилавку, и, находясь в ошарашенном состоянии, принял его заказ. Через пару минут парень снова проплыл над толпой, задевая кончиками крыльев особенно буйных людей, и приземлился перед удивленной Сыр.<br/>— Держи, — буркнул он и, не глядя, резко передал девушке стаканчик с мороженым.<br/>— Спасибо, — она захлопала глазами и сжала стаканчик, в котором была клубника со сливками. — Но…<br/>— Надо было как-то извинится, — промямлил Индейка, нервно поправляя свою мантию. — Если бы мне не нужно было то вино, ты бы выиграла…<br/>Сыр рассмеялась и под неловким взглядом краснеющего парня попробовала мороженое. А потом довольно замычала и дернула ушами, хвост начал игриво извиваться под платьем, пугая проходящих мимо людей.<br/>— А почему себе не взял?<br/>Они вышли на аллею, полную артистов. Здесь были глотатели огня, жонглеры и повелители змей, просто фокусники и музыканты. Жизнь здесь кипела не менее бурно, чем на аллее с едой.<br/>— Смотреть не могу на еду, — Идейка завел руки за голову и посмотрел вверх. — А ты видимо не часто бываешь на таких торжествах?<br/>— Честно, это первый раз, когда я, — девушка запнулась и отправила в рот еще одну ложку мороженого. — Когда я куда-то пошла с ребятами.<br/>— Первый раз? И попала сразу на Фестиваль Создания? — хохотнул Индейка и фыркнул. — Остальные не такие большие.<br/>— А ты часто бываешь на фестивалях? — девушка заинтересованно сверкнула красными глазами.<br/>— На самих фестивалях — нет, — задумчиво протянул Индейка и потер свой нос. — Мой Мастер — будущий король одной из окружных стран, так что я присутствую на открытиях и тому подобных мероприятиях.<br/>— Ох, — Сыр отвела глаза. — Даже не поешь вкусностей. Наверняка всю церемонию не отходишь от Мастера, — девушка скрыла свою грусть за еще одной ложкой с мороженого.<br/>— Честно говоря, иногда фестивальная еда бывает просто ужасной на вкус, — фыркнул Индейка. — Твоему бы Мастеру не понравилось, даже если бы он был живой.<br/>— Как ты узнал?! — удивилась девушка, забыв выложить ложку изо рта.<br/>— Нечасто Духам еды приходится считать деньги, да и редко они объединяются в группы от легкой жизни, — Индейка пожал плечами и хитро улыбнулся. — Я прав?<br/>— Да, — девушка поморщила свой носик. — Не зазнавайся! Просто мы привлекаем слишком много внимания, — Сыр с яростью отправила последнюю ложку в свой рот.<br/>— Да! — засмеялся Индейка и восторженно поднял руки вверх. — Будущего короля не проведешь!<br/>— Слишком много хочешь, — съязвила Сыр и легонько толкнула плечом спутника. — Будущий король должен быть высоким и сильным!<br/>— Я вырасту! — прошипел Индейка и поправил вновь свою корону. — Вот увидишь!<br/>— А я вот лишилась своего королевства, так что надеюсь на твое, — Сыр поправила свои волосы и с улыбкой посмотрела на Индейку, заметив, как перышки на его шее встали дыбом. — Хочу, чтобы там люди и Духи Еды жили в мире! И чтобы было много еды!<br/>— Вот последнее мало кому нужно… Ай!<br/>Сыр рассмеялась и снова легонько ударила Индейку в плечо. Они вышли к озеру, где множество людей запускали стаи бумажных фонариков. Темная гладь озера отражала желтые огоньки и звезды. Казалось, что даже музыка с фестиваля тонула в темноте, не доходя до озера. Пара облокотилась о парапет. Сыр ахнула при виде переливающихся огней.<br/>— Ты правда хотела бы жить в такой стране? — тихо спросил Индейка, когда все же оторвал взгляд от счастливой девушки. — Даже если я не буду похож на короля?<br/>— Не вид определяет королевство или короля, а его указы и народ, — она пожала плечами. — А так, если в ней отношения между людьми и Духами Еды действительно будут лучше, то почему бы и нет? Думаю, таким Духам Еды как я всегда нужен свой уголок, который не отнимут ни люди, ни Падшие.<br/>— А сейчас отнимают?<br/>— Не то, чтобы… Просто мы не можем нигде осесть, потому что у нас есть одно незаконченное дело, — Сыр покачала головой и грустно вздохнула.<br/>— А…<br/>— Сыр!<br/>Девушка резко обернулась на знакомый голос. К ней уже спешил Пицца, который за шарф тянул за собой Кассатту. Она замахала им рукой и улыбнулась. Было немного грустно при мысли, что придется расстаться с Индейкой.<br/>— А вот и они, — она очаровательно улыбнулась будущему королю и сделала небольшой реверанс. — Пока…<br/>— А если я построю такое королевство, — уверенно сказал Индейка и выпрямился. — Ты приедешь ко мне?<br/>— Как только закончу свои дела, — игриво протянула Сыр, следя за тем, как за спиной Индейки ее компаньоны пытались пробиться сквозь толпу.<br/>— Тогда я буду ждать.<br/>Индейка аккуратно взял руку Сыр и коснулся губами тыльной стороны. В ту же секунду он услышал ее смех и крики «Что он делает с нашей принцессой, Кассатта?!», но ловкость и крылья сделали свое дело. Так что компаньоны Сыр не смогли за ним поспеть, да и она сама аккуратно взяла Кассатту за руку. Мужчина скосил на нее глаз и увидел, как Сыр нежным взглядом провожала своего недавнего спутника. А Пицца в приливе ярости размахивал своей шляпой и посылал проклятия в сторону парня.<br/>— Индейка! Где тебя носило?<br/>Эггног кое-как догнал медленно плывущего Индейку, погруженного в свои мысли. С трудом избавившись от девушек, он нашел в тире Шампанское, выбивающего очередную игрушку для Торта, которая как некстати сказала, что тот плюшевый котик был таким милым.<br/>— Да так, — Индейка пожал плечами и посмотрел на кривляющегося, по его мнению, Шампанское. — Мороженое ел.<br/>— Давай уведем отсюда Шампанское, — нагнулся к его уху Эггног и указал на хозяина тира. — Кажется, мы довели человека…<br/>Хозяин лавки уже бросил попытки остановить Шампанское и кое-как держался на ногах. Его будку сотрясали точные выстрелы и падающие мишени. Мастиковый Торт смеялась и говорила, что дети будут счастливы от такого количества игрушек.<br/>— Хм, кажется, я придумал…<br/>Эггног никогда не видел такой улыбки у Индейки, так что, удивленно хлопая глазами, пошел за своим королем.<br/>— Шампанское, — протянул Индейка.- Ты же все знаешь?<br/>— Ну, конечно, малой, — парень скривился, услышав свое прозвище и смешок короля. — Спрашивай.<br/>— Если девушка соглашается на ужин и жить с тобой, это же хорошо? — ехидно сказал Индейка, наблюдая, как вытянулось лицо Шампанского. Он слишком долго задержался для прицела. — Ну, еще она позволила себя поцеловать.<br/>— Что, прости?<br/>Шампанское от удивления выстрелил и промахнулся, а после медленно перевел взгляд на парня, который даже не думал скрывать улыбку.<br/>— Прости, но эту битву ты проиграл, — сокрушенно констатировал Эггног, который так же удивленно смотрел на Индейку.<br/>— Какую битву?<br/>Мастиковый Торт с интересом выглянула из-за спины Шампанского, прекратив тискать несчастную плюшевую игрушку-зайца.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Правдивые слухи(Coffee/Chocolate)(R)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кофейня Сатаны была полна людей, а Духи Еды разносили напитки и десерты. Вот Макарон аж трясло от нетерпения, пока клиент выбирал между тирамису и брауни — скоро начнется распродажа в ее любимом магазинчике! Блинчик шикала на нее, чтобы вела себя подобающе, хотя и сама уже в третий раз с небольшим нажимом объясняла разницу между латте и капучино старичку, который зашел сюда случайно. Молоко улыбнулась, наблюдая за подружками, и, взяв поднос с грязной посудой, понесла его за барную стойку, с легкостью передвигаясь между столами и шелестя фартуком.<br/>— Красавица, не стоит так явно строить глазки Кофе, — Шоколад подал чашечку эспрессо и стакан воды и подмигнул девушке, которая тут же залилась смехом. — Он может раскраснеться и перестать делать этот прекрасный кофе.<br/>— Мое смущение не мешает моему профессионализму, — огрызнулся Кофе и, опустив глаза, начал мыть посуду, но девушка заметила, как его щеки покрылись легким румянцем.<br/>— А что помешает? Может, расскажешь? — Шоколад облокотился рядом с мойкой и, нагнувшись, заглянул в лицо баристе. — Может быть, наедине, если стесняешься эту прекрасную леди?<br/>— Работай лучше.<br/>Кофе мокрой рукой отодвинул от себя голову Шоколада, заставив его со смехом взять полотенце и начать вытираться. Девушки за барной стойкой были вне себя от радости. Ради этого они и приходили к Сатане в гости — посмотреть, как бариста отводил глаза от напористого мужчины, как краснел, когда он к нему обращался. Как он плавно убирал руки Дьявола со своей поясницы. Воображение девиц постоянно дорисовывало все больше и больше деталей, а сегодняшние события дойдут до последнего темного уголка Глорвиля уже с искаженном смыслом и помыслом.<br/>— Шоколад, помоги мне, пожалуйста.<br/>Кофе прекрасно знал, когда надо было давать девушкам перерыв от их представления. Шоколад кивнул и помог перетащить только прибывшие поставки закончившихся продуктов. Девушки сокрушенно вздохнули и все-таки принялись за свои заказы — кофе и десерты, возможно, с шоколадом. Сладкое напоминание о мужчинах, которые уединились в подсобке…<br/>Кофе закрыл за Шоколадом дверь, напоследок улыбнувшись посетителям за столиком, которые не смогли занять места за барной стойкой. Помещение заливал мягкий солнечный свет из окон, установленных на одном уровне с тротуаром. С улицы доносился цокот каблуков, и мимо быстро проплывали тени прохожих. Здесь находились стеллажи с различной ненужной утварью для кофейни и нескоропортящимися продуктами. Кофе знал, что персонал редко сюда заходил, только в начале и конце дня. Да и зачем?<br/>— Шоколад, — бариста положил руки на талию мужчины и промурлыкал ему в ухо. — Ты сегодня перестарался.<br/>— Разве?<br/>По телу Шоколада мгновенно побежали мурашки. Он понял, что действительно перестарался и получит свое наказание. Но сначала Кофе надо было справиться с застежкой на пончо.<br/>— Ты врал о том, что я не мог сосредоточиться из-за девушек, и не краснел.<br/>Конечно, Кофе мог сразу справиться с застежкой, но чувствовать, как Шоколад начинал дрожать только от его прикосновений к оголенной коже, ему нравилось больше.<br/>— Именно ты не можешь не думать о них. Потому что они смотрят на меня.<br/>Пончо упало на пол, рубашку было решено не снимать. Легкое движение, и Шоколад, удивленно хлопая глазами, оказался прижатым к входной двери. Пока Кофе аккуратно развязывал свою бабочку, чтобы сложить ее вместе с очками на ближайший стеллаж, парень упирался ему в плечи руками, стараясь отодвинуться.<br/>— Там же люди! Совсем близко! — Шоколад тяжело вздохнул и тихо застонал.<br/>— Если боишься быть услышанным, — Кофе нагнулся к шее, и его губы тут же растянулись в ехидной ухмылке. — Тогда попытайся сдерживаться, — прошептал он, обжигая своим дыханием кожу.<br/>Звук расстегнувшейся ширинки, и руки Кофе залезли в трусы любовника. Шоколад проглотил стон, чувствуя, как пальцы схватили его возбужденный член. Он знал, что даже если он предпримет попытку сдержаться, она провалится, ведь с каждой лаской или толчком Кофе постарается вырвать из него стон. И ему придется на ходу придумывать историю о том, что одна из коробок была слишком тяжелой для Кофе, и пришлось помочь ее поднять. А легкие покраснения на груди появились от того, что Кофе с силой прижимал его к двери из-за того же ящика.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>